


Blackmail

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Porthos regarded Aramis for a few seconds, ‘are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?’‘Nothing is bothering me.’Porthos sighed, he had been concerned for a few days. Aramis had looked distracted on several occasions. Initially Porthos had thought it had something to do with the liaisons he was having with d’Artagnan, the marksman may have been struggling to adapt to the change in their relationship. But when he had seen Aramis wince in pain a couple of times from some unknown injury, Porthos knew there was something amiss.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four of my story about Aramis and d’Artagnan finding their way to each other. If you have not read the first three parts, briefly…Aramis is bisexual and takes both female and male lovers. Aramis and d’Artagnan were both raped whilst being held by a gang of men, Aramis helped d’Artagnan through the assault. Afterwards both men found solace with each other and slept together in an attempt to replace the negative feelings the positive feeling about sex. But the encounter awoke a repressed sexuality in d’Artagnan who admitted he was attracted to Aramis who after initially turning him down eventually admitted to reciprocal feelings. But one of Aramis’ past lovers has a few issues with the marksman…

Chapter One

Aramis gasped as d’Artagnan slid his tongue over the tip of his hard cock, d’Artagnan could not help smiling as he traced a line down the underside eliciting further positive noises from his lover. After teasing him for a few more seconds and earning himself an exasperated moan he took Aramis’ cock fully into his mouth and bobbed back and forth building a rhythm. He looked up and saw Aramis had his eyes shut his back was arching, d’Artagnan knew the man was close. He renewed his effort and was rewarded with Aramis final gasp as he came panting.

D’Artagnan released the now spent musketeer and slowly moved back up the bed caressing and kissing his lovers skin as he went, avoiding the bruise the marksman had on his side from walking into a sideboard. Aramis reached his arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders and pulled him in close, kissing him firmly, pushing his tongue between his lips. 

D’Artagnan pushed Aramis off him after a few seconds, something was wrong, but he could not work out what. When he had arrived an hour earlier, Aramis had seemed a little distracted. The marksman had pushed d’Artagnan onto the edge of the bed and undone his breeches before taking his already hard cock into his mouth. But the marksman’s actions had somehow lacked their usual enthusiasm and passion. It was only a slight difference, barely noticeable but they had been seeing each other for a few months now and d’Artagnan knew something was different. 

When d’Artagnan had made moves to repay the marksman in kind he found that Aramis took a bit of persuasion. He had said he did not need d’Artagnan to do anything, but d’Artagnan had persevered. Once he had undressed his lover, he found that Aramis was not only reluctant to participate, he was not fully aroused. It did not take d’Artagnan long to deal with Aramis, but he had continued to wonder if something was bothering his lover. 

‘Is something wrong?’

Aramis looked at him, ‘no, nothing.’

Aramis pulled d’Artagnan back in for another kiss. Perhaps, thought d’Artagnan, he was reading more into the incident than he should. Perhaps his lover was tired? If he had been clumsy enough to walk into a piece of furniture, tiredness would explain a lot. They had been busy over the last few days due to several important guests descending on the Palace at the same time.

As they lay together d’Artagnan pushed the negative thought aside and enjoyed his time with his lover.

MMMM

The cadet jumped back a look of shock on his face, Aramis laughed pointing at the young man with his sword.

‘If you paid proper attention to the drills you would have easily parried that,’ the marksman said.

Porthos watched as his friend and the young cadet continued to work. Aramis gently chiding the cadet and bringing out improvements quickly. With the cadet suitably exhausted Aramis sent him on his way and wandered over to sit with Porthos.

‘He will be a fine musketeer,’ said Aramis watching the cadet leave the garrison with a couple of the other youths. 

Porthos regarded Aramis for a few seconds, ‘are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?’

‘Nothing is bothering me.’

Porthos sighed, he had been concerned for a few days. Aramis had looked distracted on several occasions. Initially Porthos had thought it had something to do with the liaisons he was having with d’Artagnan, the marksman may have been struggling to adapt to the change in their relationship. But when he had seen Aramis wince in pain a couple of times from some unknown injury, Porthos knew there was something amiss.

‘If you say so, Aramis…but if something is bothering you, please talk to me…don’t bottle it up.’

Aramis smiled at him, Porthos was not convinced the smile was genuine but he decided to let the issue drop. For now.

MMMM

Constance turned onto her side and looked at d’Artagnan who was staring off into the distance. She trailed a lazy finger across his bare chest and up to his face, turning him gently to look at her. 

‘Sorry,’ he said, ‘I was miles away.’

‘It’s him isn’t it? You’re thinking about Aramis.’

D’Artagnan quickly twisted around and pushed himself up on one elbow to giver her his full attention, although she could see the slight look of guilt in his eyes. 

‘I don’t expect you to not think about him when we are together, I think it would be difficult for you to do so. And I know I said I didn’t want to know what you got up to, but something is clearly bothering you and if it would help you to talk to me about it, I want you to.’

‘Sorry, it’s just he’s been a bit odd lately, last time I saw him he wasn’t his usual self. And Porthos asked me about it a couple of days ago. But he won’t talk to any of us. He’s hiding it well, there is something the matter, but what, we don’t know.’

Constance thought for a moment, ‘perhaps I could talk to him. He opened up to me before…after you were both attacked.’

‘Would you do that?’

‘Of course, what ever is bothering him is having an effect on you, and I want you to be able to pay me the attention I deserve,’ she finished with a small cheeky grin.

‘I love you, you know that don’t you,’ said d’Artagnan as he leaned forward and kissed her. 

MMMM

_Several weeks ago… ___

__This was going to be a conversation unlike any he had had before, thought d’Artagnan as he approached Constance’s house. He knew her husband would not be around, so they would have the place to themselves for a few hours._ _

__D’Artagnan had considered not telling Constance about the arrangement Aramis and he had come to. But as Athos had told him, he should not deny who he was anymore. Keeping the situation a secret could cause him problems later. If Constance were to find out that he had been effectively having an affair with Aramis it would break her heart._ _

__He pushed the door open and stepped inside the small living room. Constance was sat in a cushioned chair sewing a cuff onto an elaborate shirt. She looked up at him and smiled._ _

__‘Hello,’ she said, ‘are you staying for lunch or is this one of your fleeting visits before you disappear on a mission?’_ _

__‘I have something to say to you,’ said d’Artagnan a little quicker than he had wanted to. He was nervous about the conversation. Worried she would no longer want to be with him when she found out what he was._ _

__Constance looked concerned she put aside the sewing and pointed to the chair her husband would usually sit in, next to the fire._ _

__D’Artagnan sat, he did not lean back, or make himself comfortable, he sat forward and tried to order his thoughts, Constance watched him._ _

__‘It’s about when I was attacked.’_ _

__Constance nodded a slight look of anger crossing her features. She knew the details and knew how difficult it had been for d’Artagnan and Aramis to recover. She had suggested that he and Aramis sleep together in a roundabout way. But the idea had worked, his issues with sex were banished thanks to Aramis’ help._ _

__‘Afterwards, after, Aramis and I…after we…’_ _

__‘D’Artagnan, you know I don’t mind what happened between you…I suggested it…and I am grateful for it happening, Aramis helped you.’_ _

__D’Artagnan looked at the floor before speaking again, ‘he did help me…and then I offered to help him. He was having the same problems I had…so I slept with him again…’_ _

__He managed to look up, Constance was looking at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. D’Artagnan did not know what to do._ _

__Constance found her voice first, ‘I suppose that was a very generous thing to do…’ she paused again, thinking, ‘did you enjoy your second encounter? I know you enjoyed it the first time you slept with him.’_ _

__D’Artagnan felt himself redden with embarrassment._ _

__‘Are you about to tell me that you would rather be with him than me?’_ _

__‘No,’ replied d’Artagnan firmly, ‘I love you Constance and you know that if it weren’t for the fact you were already married I would take you as my wife in a heartbeat…it’s just that, since the attack and Aramis helping me I’ve found that I want to…be with…men…as well as you.’_ _

__Constance sighed and leaned back in her chair, d’Artagnan watched her for a few minutes as she thought through what had just been said._ _

__‘Are you saying that you are going to take male lovers, like Aramis does?’_ _

__D’Artagnan realised he would have to tell her everything. He told her how he had been on the verge of paying for sex when Aramis saved him. Constance had looked very angry at the idea that d’Artagnan was prepared to pay a man for sex. He told her how after he had helped Aramis, following the attack on him by Damon, the marksman had admitted his own attraction towards him. Constance had managed to maintain a neutral expression at that revelation. And he told her that Athos had told them both they should not deny who they were._ _

__When he had finished he waited for her to respond for a few minutes. When she said nothing he slowly rose from the chair._ _

__‘Where do you think you’re going?’_ _

__‘I thought perhaps I should leave…I’m sorry I’ve done this to you…I really didn’t know I was like this…I…’_ _

__‘Of course you didn’t know, if you were repressing it. D’Artagnan, it’s quite a lot for me to take in all at once. But I cannot be angry with you for who you are. And if you need to be with a man I can think of none I would trust more to look after you than Aramis. You obviously feel the same about him and I cannot force you to deny your true feelings.’_ _

__She stood up and closed the gap between them, she reached up and put her arms around his neck. He reciprocated by encircling her with his own._ _

__‘I’m not interested in what the two of you get up to, you clearly have an itch to scratch and I give you my blessing.’_ _

__She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips, he gratefully kissed her back._ _

__MMMM_ _

___Now... ____ _

____Porthos found that although a bit of a nuisance a good bar brawl was, on occasion, quite entertaining. Particularly when it meant beating Red Guardsman. The three men he and Aramis were fending off were far more inebriated than they were. Porthos pushed one of the men away, he stumbled backwards and crashed over a bench, leaving them fighting one man each. Aramis was handling his attacker with ease, they had worked their way across the room a little but Porthos could tell Aramis had the situation under control and had nearly beaten the man into submission._ _ _ _

____He turned his attention back to his other opponent who had decided that he would try to punch Porthos in the stomach. Porthos grabbed the mans clenched fist and after twisting his wrist around, causing the man to cry out in pain, he pushed him backwards. The Guardsman landed in a crumpled heap at the feet of one of the serving girls. The girl tilted her head to the side and looked at Porthos through her eye lashes a comely smile played on her lips. Porthos smiled back. When the girl’s expression changed he looked around to see what she had seen._ _ _ _

____On the other side of the room the first man that Porthos had knocked over had drawn his sword and advanced on Aramis who had his back turned. There was no time to warn Aramis who was clearly unaware of the danger he was in. The guard swung his sword slicing Aramis across the arm, the injury causing the distraction the other attacker needed to aim a punch to the marksman’s face leaving him unconscious before he hit the ground._ _ _ _

____Porthos yelled at the two men, who looked around and clearly thought better than to continue the attack. Normally a brawl would leave the men bruised but rarely seriously injured, they all knew better. The two men grabbed the third who was cradling his bruised arm and hurried from the tavern._ _ _ _

____Aramis was bleeding from the wound on his arm, and had marks on his face where he had been punched. Porthos knelt beside him and quickly tied his bandana around the wound before hauling his unconscious friend up. It was not far to the garrison, Porthos was angry enough that he had no problem carrying Aramis there._ _ _ _

____MMMM_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Porthos had rounded the corner into the garrison yard Athos had been quick to go to his aid. D’Artagnan rushing over a few seconds later. Between them they relieved the big musketeer of his burden and carried the still unconscious marksman to the infirmary. 

‘What happened?’ asked d’Artagnan as he pulled off the makeshift bandage from his lover’s arm, quickly reapplying the pressure when he realised the wound was still bleeding. 

‘Stupid brawl, one of them took a swing at ‘im with a sword and the other managed to knock him out. I’m sorry, it was my fault.’

‘It is not the first time the pair of you have been involved in a brawl, he could have just left you to get on with it,’ said Athos in an attempt to reassure Porthos that the injury was not entirely his fault.

‘This will need stitching,’ said d’Artagnan as he peered at the wound, ‘let’s get it done before he wakes up.’

Athos pushed the still contrite Porthos out of the way and helped d’Artagnan to sit Aramis up so that they could undo his doublet and pull it off him. D’Artagnan gently pulled the marksman’s injured arm out of the sleeve and began to untuck his blood-stained shirt. They pulled the shirt off and lay the unconscious man back down.

All three men stared at the half naked musketeer. Across Aramis’ torso were several bruises. They knew some might have been caused during the melee but not all of them. Some of the bruises were fading, some more recent. Porthos looked across the bed to d’Artagnan, he took a deep breath, an expression of barely contained rage on his face.

‘What did you do to ‘im?’

D’Artagnan looked up, confused. Porthos took a step forward, Athos grabbed the irate man and pushed him back.

‘Can’t you see, he is as shocked as we are. D’Artagnan would not do anything to hurt Aramis and you know that.’

Porthos continued to stare at d’Artagnan for a few seconds before acquiescing. 

D’Artagnan returned his attention to Aramis, he took a cloth and began to clean the wound on the injured man’s arm.

‘We need to deal with this first,’ he said, his voice cracking slightly, ‘I want to know what’s happened as much as you do.’

‘Sorry,’ said Porthos quietly.

D’Artagnan worked in silence for a few minutes. He washed the wound before threading a needle and beginning to stitch. Aramis had not shown any signs of coming around. 

‘He’s been a bit odd lately,’ said Porthos from his seat on the other side of the bed, he reached up and brushed the unruly hair from his friend’s face.

Athos watched d’Artagnan’s expression change slightly, ‘d’Artagnan?’

As he continued to stitch d’Artagnan said, ‘when we’ve been…together…lately he’s not been his usual self and I’ve not seen him without his clothes on for a few weeks now. I would have noticed…that,’ he finished, nodding towards the bruising.

D’Artagnan finished the stitching, Athos helped him to dress the wound, as they covered him with a blanket the marksman let out a moan and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the three of them slightly confused.

‘You have some explaining to do,’ said Porthos.

MMMM

_Several weeks ago… ___

__Aramis had been walking home from the garrison when he had been grabbed by Damon. It was a few weeks after the man had attacked him, and Aramis was back to full duties. He and d’Artagnan had enjoyed several liaisons and it had seemed to Aramis that his life was, at last, getting back to normal._ _

__A couple of street children had run passed him, knocking into him slightly, he realised afterwards that the children were a distraction. Damon knew Aramis would have been aware of his approach otherwise, and would not have allowed himself to be grabbed so easily._ _

__Damon pulled him into a small side alley and pushed him forwards into the wall leaning into him, pressing into his back._ _

__‘Feeling better, lover,’ asked Damon, speaking into Aramis’ ear._ _

__Damon was bigger and broader than him, Aramis could not fight the man off in the position he was in. It was unlikely they would be disturbed, and he doubted d’Artagnan had followed him home. Aramis was on his own this time._ _

__Damon’s right hand slid down Aramis body, and pushed around his hip to cup at the front of his breeches, rubbing at his groin. Aramis hoped he would not react to the attention, it would please Damon too much._ _

__‘I never said, did I, that I ‘ad seen who you was rescuing from the Tavern the other week. He’s a good-looking lad. You fucked him yet? I bet he’s good. Tight, is he? Willing to do what you want him to do? I wouldn’t mind a ride on that one.’_ _

__Aramis managed to speak, but knew he did not sound particularly calm, ‘what do you want? I paid my debt off.’_ _

__‘Oh, what I’m proposing, lover,’ said Damon as he continued to rub his hand over Aramis’ cock, ‘is not a debt to be paid, it’s blackmail.’_ _

__Aramis felt his cock twitch at the attention, he hated himself. Damon chuckled and rubbed himself up and down against Aramis back._ _

__‘You like that don’t you?’_ _

__Aramis did not reply, his mind racing, trying to work out what Damon wanted._ _

__‘I’m going to tell the Cardinal that two of the Kings Musketeers are fucking each other.’_ _

__Aramis tried to struggle against Damon, who leaned in again, making it difficult for the marksman to breath. The hand rubbing at his cock became more persistent._ _

__‘If you would rather I didn’t speak to the Cardinal, who will believe me, I am one of his favourites, you will have to let me push my hard cock into that lovely arse of yours.’_ _

__Damon relieved the pressure he was putting on Aramis slightly so that he could speak again._ _

__‘I’m not letting you fuck me.’_ _

__‘Oh, brave words from someone in your current position. I could force you right now if I wanted, but I’m no rapist. You are going to willingly let me fuck you, we are going to be on your bed…It’ll be all romantic.’_ _

__‘No…I’ll do other things, but you are not fucking me…’_ _

__‘We’ll see. Don’t you want your new boy finding out?’_ _

__Aramis, again, did not respond. The thought of willingly giving himself to Damon made him feel sick, despite the threat the man had made. He thought he could live with the occasional visit to placate Damon, but he did not want to be fucked by the vile man. Although he could see he had to keep Damon happy enough that he did not decide to turn d’Artagnan and himself over to the authorities. Or turn his attention on d’Artagnan in other ways._ _

__Damon continued to rub at Aramis cock which had grown hard. The bigger man kissed the side of Aramis’ head, then with a final shove of his hips, released him._ _

__Damon walked away, glancing back once and winking at Aramis before turning the corner and disappearing. It took Aramis several minutes to recover his wits and continue his walk home, wondering what he had got himself into._ _

__MMMM_ _

__And so had begun a serious of meetings between Aramis and Damon. The first time, after Aramis had finished swallowing and pulled himself away from Damon the man had dragged him up to stand and pulled him close and whispered into his ear._ _

__‘Let me fuck you.’_ _

__Aramis had pushed away and turned to go, leaving Damon to tuck his now flaccid cock back into his breeches. He had not reached the end of the alleyway before Damon had caught him up. When the man had grabbed him on the arm Aramis had tried to brush him off, but Damon was too strong despite their recent activity. He pulled Aramis around to face him and punched him hard in the stomach causing the marksman to double over, the air knocked out of him. Damon pushed him to the ground before walking off._ _

__The second time, Aramis had been allowed to use his hands to deal with Damon’s need, but again the question was asked, and Aramis had refused. Damon did not give Aramis the chance to walk away that time, he was still holding Aramis up against the wall when he brought his arm back quickly and punched him in the chest._ _

__The meetings were not infrequent, and there was no predictability to them. Damon would give him the nod from across a room at the Palace or find him as he walked alone through the city. As time had gone by Aramis had found it difficult to hide the bruising and pain he was increasingly in. He had not allowed d’Artagnan to see him completely naked since his first meeting with Damon, the young man would have asked questions and Aramis was not ready to answer them. He knew he was putting off the inevitable. He knew that d’Artagnan and Porthos were suspicious and Athos had been watching him on occasion._ _

__After Aramis had finished telling his brothers what had been happening he felt a little relived. The only part of the encounters he had not told them was that Damon wanted to have sex with him and that his continued refusal was the reason he was being punched by the man. He knew that there was a very real chance that Damon would eventually overpower him and fuck him anyway, but he did not want his friends to worry._ _

__He had explained that Damon had demanded they meet up at various times and he had seen to Damon’s needs. He was grateful that none of them had wanted specifics. He had said that Damon would assault him afterwards for, apparently, no reason._ _

__D’Artagnan had, despite knowing it was probably unwise to do so, taken Aramis’ hand in his own as the marksman related his tale._ _

__‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…perhaps I should have done…but there’s nothing I can do to stop him.’_ _

__MMMM_ _

__‘There may not be anthin’ you can do on your own, but there’s going to be something that we can do,’ said Porthos with determination, indicating the four of them together, ‘I ain’t sitting by whilst someone regularly assaults you and threatens both you and d’Artagnan.’_ _

__‘Porthos is correct,’ said Athos, ‘we will come up with some way to stop him.’_ _

__D’Artagnan smiled, he knew it must have been difficult for Aramis to confess to them all that had been happening. He had been shocked when Aramis had intimated what he was being forced to do with Damon. The man was evil, and he would do whatever he could to protect his lover from further harm and humiliation._ _

__Aramis blinked a few times, d’Artagnan realised he was struggling to stay awake, ‘you need to rest, we’ll leave you for a bit. Will you be OK?’_ _

__Aramis nodded, ‘I’m sorry…’_ _

__‘Don’t be…we’ll be outside…we’re gonna sort this out, for both of you,’ said Porthos reaching out and squeezing his friends shoulder._ _

__D’Artagnan allowed Athos to usher him from the room._ _

__‘I’m sorry I thought you were doing that to him,’ said Porthos, who was obviously still feeling guilty about accusing him of hurting their friend._ _

__D’Artagnan shook his head, ‘don’t be, I’m just as concerned, I’m annoyed he didn’t speak to us about it.’_ _

__‘He is embarrassed that it is happening. He is worried about the consequences for you if he does not continue with the arrangement,’ said Athos as they paused far enough from the infirmary to be sure the injured musketeer would not be disturbed by them talking._ _

__‘One thing worries me particularly,’ said d’Artagnan._ _

__The others looked at him._ _

__‘After Aramis had got me away from the Tavern, afterwards, when he went to pay the debt,’ d’Artagnan said the word with derision, ‘Damon had wanted sex, Aramis refused, which is what enraged Damon enough to assault him…Do you think he’s not telling us everything? Do you think Damon wants sex this time as well?’_ _

__Porthos shook his head in disgust, ‘we need to stop this bastard before he forces the issue.’_ _

__‘Agreed,’ said Athos, ‘but we need to work out how we are going to do so, without putting Aramis or d’Artagnan in danger.’_ _

__MMMM_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliff hanger this time, sorry.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Porthos looked over towards the garrison gates when a movement caught his eye.

‘Here comes trouble, have you upset her or somthin’?’ he asked d’Artagnan indicating the approaching form of Constance. 

‘I heard some Musketeers were involved in a fight, I was worried.’

‘I wasn’t there,’ said d’Artagnan, greeting his other lover with a chaste kiss to the cheek. 

Porthos watched as the realisation dawned on her that one of them was missing.

‘Is he OK?’ she asked looking from one man to another. 

They knew that she was aware of Aramis and D’Artagnan’s relationship and had given her blessing. And they knew that she was almost as protective of all of them as she was of d’Artagnan.

‘He’s been injured, a wound to his arm and a bump to the head, he’ll be fine,’ said Porthos.

‘But?’

Porthos looked at d’Artagnan.

‘She’s good at that, can pick up when someone isn’t telling them everything.’

Constance was looking at them each in turn waiting for further information. D’Artagnan took her arm and led her to the table. They all sat down. Athos poured them a cup of wine each as d’Artagnan filled Constance in on what had been happening in as round about way as he could to spare her the details.

Porthos was impressed with how well she took it, she really was a formidable woman. They watched as she contemplated what she had been told. She glanced around her to check that they were alone. 

‘I think I may be able to help.’

‘How?’ asked d’Artagnan.

‘Damon is frequently at the Palace, he’s one of the Cardinals favourites…I’ve seen him come out of rooms that he shouldn’t be in…I’m fairly sure he’s stealing. I can’t prove it but…perhaps we could…help it to be proven?’

Porthos smiled, ‘I like the way you think…and whatever we do to stop Damon has to be something so far removed from Aramis, and d’Artagnan, that even if he makes an allegation it won’t be believed.’

MMMM

Porthos and Constance left to attend the Palace and assess if their plan was viable. D’Artagnan returned to Aramis’ side. The marksman awoke within a few minutes of d’Artagnan being there. 

‘Can you take me home?’

‘You should stay here, you’re not well enough yet. You’re concussed, and you lost some blood.’

‘Please.’

D’Artagnan rolled his eyes, Aramis had given him his best pleading expression by slightly lowering his face and looking up at his lover.

‘You’re incorrigible…OK I’ll take you home, but you are to stay there, in bed, until I say so. And one of us is going to have to keep an eye on you. We don’t want Damon paying you a visit.’

‘He’ll get suspicious if I don’t see him,’ said Aramis looking away, the shame of the situation written on his face. 

D’Artagnan perched on the bed and cupped Aramis chin, turning the marksman to face him, ‘we are working on a plan. Porthos and Constance have gone to see if we can made it work.’

‘Constance?’

‘Yes, she doesn’t want to see you hurt anymore…and besides, she has a vested interest in sorting this out,’ replied d’Artagnan pointing at himself. 

Aramis managed a laugh, ‘I don’t deserve you…or them.’

‘Yes, you do, you would do the same for any one of us.’

D’Artagnan picked up Aramis’ bloody shirt as the marksman managed to swing his legs off the bed. D’Artagnan helped him to redress, Aramis wavered a couple of times on the point of passing out again. 

‘Are you sure you want to go home? I really think you would be better here.’

‘Please, I don’t want to stay here.’

‘OK.’ 

Slowly they made their way out of the infirmary and across the garrison yard, there were no other men around, apart from Athos who on being signalled by d’Artagnan to stay where he was did so, not wishing to interrupt his friends. D’Artagnan nodded his thanks as he and Aramis left the garrison. 

As they made their way through the door to Aramis’ rooms the marksman sagged slightly.

‘It’s OK, we’re here now, just let me get you into bed, then you can sleep for a bit.’

D’Artagnan sat Aramis on the edge of his bed and undid the buckles of his doublet, gently pulling the garment from his injured arm. Aramis wavered again, d’Artagnan grabbed him and slowly pushed him down onto the bed, straightening his legs as he did so. Aramis was unconscious before d’Artagnan had finished. After checking the marksman was still breathing steadily he went about stripping him of his outer clothing and the bloody shirt.

Once, stripped d’Artagnan stroked his hand gently across the bruises on his lover’s chest. He again wished Aramis had spoken to him earlier. He could not be angry, their relationship was not conventional, both men had other lovers. Aramis was still seeing at least three women, and he had Constance. With other things going on in both men’s lives the need for keeping some things from each other remained. D’Artagnan would never speak openly about his relationship with Constance and he was not really interested in what Aramis got up to with his woman. But what Aramis had been hiding was different. It affected them both, d’Artagnan wished Aramis had felt able to talk about it rather than endure the assaults alone. 

Aramis stirred and tried to sit up, he smiled at d’Artagnan. The marksman reached up, with his uninjured arm and cupped d’Artagnan neck, trying to pull him down to kiss him. 

‘What are you doing? You’re definitely not ready for that, you need to rest.’

Aramis looked confused, d’Artagnan realised the concussion was affecting him, the man probably did not remember what had happened. He stretched out beside his lover and stroked his thumb across his cheek.

‘Go back to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Did I do something wrong? You look annoyed…’

‘You’ve not done anything wrong, go to sleep, we can talk in the morning.’

Apparently satisfied his lover closed his eyes again, his breathing settled, he was asleep in minutes. 

MMMM 

Most of the Palace was quiet, the King and Queen having retired for the night meant most of the courtiers had disappeared as well. There were guards patrolling, but none paid any attention to Constance or Porthos as they strolled along the corridor. 

‘Which rooms have you seen ‘im in?’

‘The library, a couple of times I’ve seen him either coming or going from there. There are some old and rare books in there. He could be stealing them to sell…I doubt he is interested in reading them.’

They reached the door, Constance quietly opened it, closing it again after they had slipped inside. The only light in the room came from the windows. The full moon giving them enough illumination to find their way around. 

‘What we need,’ said Porthos as he scanned the shelves, ‘is something small.’

‘How are you going to plant it on Damon, I doubt he’s going to let any of you get close enough?’

Porthos turned back to face her, he expression a little angry as he spoke, ‘he’ll let one of us get close to ‘im.’

‘Oh…’

‘Yeah, I don’t like it either, but if we are going to make this work, we have to give the Cardinal all the proof he needs to lock the vile bastard away…sorry.’

Constance smiled and slipped her arm around him briefly, ‘I know, what he’s doing to Aramis is awful…and we are going to stop it happening.’

They returned to their search. 

‘What about this,’ said Constance as she gently picked up a small book which was lying in a place of prominence, ‘it looks like an old religious text, I don’t understand the words…’

Porthos looked at it over her shoulder, ‘I bet Aramis would know what it is…Do you think Damon would be thick enough to take something that valuable?’

‘It wouldn’t matter, he only has to be found with it. The Cardinal would probably be even more angry if he was found with something like this…and it’s small, Aramis should be able to slip it into Damon’s pocket easily.’

‘I’ll get back to the garrison. Are you sure the Queen will be willing to be our alibi in case we’ve been seen?’

‘Yes. When it comes to the Musketeers, she is always willing to help.’

MMMM

Aramis walked into the garrison yard a week after the brawl in the tavern. The wound on his arm was still healing but he was well enough to be back on light duties. Athos watched him walk towards him, he looked a little apprehensive, but tried to hide it as he sat down. 

‘Damon’s spoken to you, hasn’t he?’

Aramis looked away for a few seconds.

‘Yes, he cornered me on my walk over…’

‘Are you OK?’

‘Yes, he just wanted to set up our next meeting.’

Athos reached out and put his hand over the marksman’s wrist, ‘I’m sorry we could not come up with a way to deal with this without you having to see him again.’

‘It’s OK, he would suspect if I suddenly refused…or he would go straight to the Cardinal and make his allegations.’

‘When are you seeing him?’

‘This afternoon,’ replied Aramis, unable to keep the disdain from his voice. 

‘He has guard duty at the Palace this evening, we can have him arrested then…it will be over by the end of today.’

Athos could see Aramis was still unsure about the plan. When he had returned two days after his injury they had explained their idea to him. Athos had hated telling Aramis he would have to plant the evidence. Aramis had nodded his accent and not spoken much for the rest of the day. They had kept an eye on him, but it was clear he was uneasy about the whole situation. When Athos had eventually asked him what his issue was Aramis had admitted that he was worried the plan would not work. If Damon made allegation about d’Artagnan and himself he might still be believed, even after an arrested for thieving. But Athos had shown him the book that they were going to use. Aramis had understood then that the Cardinal would probably be more concerned that other religious text might have gone missing and probably dismiss Damon to the Chatelet without allowing the man to speak.

‘If something goes wrong, and you have the chance to get d’Artagnan away, make him go, I feel responsible for him being caught up in this…’

‘Aramis, if you had not made the original deal with Damon, d’Artagnan might already be dead…but I will do as you ask, I will get him away if necessary, but it’s going to work…despite the unpleasantness you will have endure first,’ said Athos sadly.

MMMM

They were all occupied for the rest of the morning, d’Artagnan and Porthos had duties at the Palace whilst Athos was dealing with paperwork in Treville’s absence. Aramis had taken a few cadets to the firing range and was teaching them the finer arts of musketry. When Porthos and d’Artagnan returned to the garrison they watched Aramis for a few minutes.

‘He’ll be OK, won’t he?’ asked d’Artagnan as they turned back to the garrison yard.

Porthos draped his arm across d’Artagnan’s shoulders, ‘he will. This will be done soon.’

They greeted Athos as he descended the stairs. 

‘Porthos, you and I have an appointment at the Palace in a few hours’ time. I trust you will be ready?’

‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’

Athos turned to d’Artagnan, ‘I want you to follow Aramis when he goes to meet Damon, I’m sure he will be fine, but just in case, I would imagine you will want to be there.’

D’Artagnan nodded.

‘Don’t let him see you following him, he needs to behave normally…as normally as one can when being blackmailed that is.’

Athos indicated the garrison gate. Aramis was walking away from them, he had not acknowledged them as he walked passed.

‘I hate this,’ said d’Artagnan as he followed his lover from the garrison.

‘I know,’ said Athos quietly as they watched him go.

MMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all going to get a bit nasty in the next chapter...more tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Aramis hated himself, he hated the situation he had put them all in. But he hated Damon more. The insidious man who he had once willing been fucked by was now pressuring him to repeat their time together. He knew it was only a matter of time, before Damon forced the issue. He also knew that if he got away with it this afternoon he would not have to see the man again.

He had to believe that the plan would work, that he and d’Artagnan would no longer be under his thumb. As he walked towards the spot Damon had picked for them to meet, Aramis wondered if his relationship with d’Artagnan could return to how it was before Damon had begun to blackmail him. The young man was learning to be an adept lover and, Aramis suspected, Constance was probably getting even better treatment because of it, the thought had greatly amused Aramis. 

Damon fell into step beside him, without warning the man reached up and grabbed Aramis by the arm. He clutched his fingers around the wound that was still healing. Aramis stifled a yell of pain, not wanting to draw attention to them both.

‘I was talking to some of the men, they said you’d been injured last week…shame that,’ said Damon as he forced Aramis to change direction, the pain in his arm preventing him from objecting.

‘I thought you might like a lie down this time…my beds big and soft, we’ll be more comfortable there.’

Aramis could not prevent Damon from leading him towards his rooms. He also knew his luck had finally run out, one meeting too soon. Damon meant to fuck him, he wondered if he could chance fighting the man off? But if Damon returned to the Palace and spoke to the Cardinal before Athos uncovered him as a thief, their plan would have failed. No. He would have to accept that it was going to happen. He would not tell the others, it would upset them too much.

‘I’m going to be gentle with you, you’ll enjoy it. Remind you of what it was like before,’ said Damon quietly into Aramis’ ear.

‘I don’t know what I saw in you…’ gasped Aramis as Damon squeezed his hand around the wounded arm again.

‘You saw in me, what you are. A fucking deviant sinner who can’t get what he wants openly. Then you got boring…why’d you get boring? If you hadn’t been boring I wouldn’t have needed to hit you.’

They rounded the corner into the alleyway which Damon’s private door opened onto. Without letting Aramis go Damon pushed his key into the lock and opened the door. He shoved Aramis into the room before stepping in and shutting the door. 

‘I’m not letting you fuck me,’ said Aramis, as defiantly as he could.

‘Yes, you are, you ain’t getting a choice…I’m fed up with quick fumbles in back alleys I want my cock put to its proper use.’

Damon advanced on Aramis who unconsciously took a step back, finding himself leaning into the wall beside the door to the bedroom. Damon grabbed Aramis’ arm again, causing Aramis to hiss with the pain. Damon twisted him around and forced him into the bedroom, pushing him firmly onto the bed.

MMMM

D’Artagnan watched as Damon grabbed Aramis’ arm. The vile man clearly knew the marksman was injured as he did not react when Aramis tried to pull away from the pain it must have been causing him. Damon marched Aramis towards his rooms, and pushed him in. With a feeling of dread d’Artagnan knew what Damon’s intentions were. He was going to force Aramis to have sex with him, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. 

If he were to burst in, it would be obvious that they knew about the blackmail which would lead to Damon going straight to the Cardinal with his allegations. They could not simply kill the man; his disappearance would be noted. D’Artagnan felt so powerless. He crept up to the window and peered in. Damon was stood with his back to the window talking to Aramis who looked more than apprehensive, his lover looked scared. 

When Damon moved towards Aramis, who had taken a step back, d’Artagnan was relieved to see the marksman slip the book into Damon’s jacket pocket. At least what was to follow for Aramis would not be in vain, thought d’Artagnan ruefully. 

He watched as Damon forced Aramis down onto his bed. The marksman tried to push the bigger man off but was unable to prevent Damon from pinning him there. D’Artagnan wondered if he should continue to watch, what would Aramis think if he knew that this lover had watched him being raped and done nothing? Although what could d’Artagnan do? He could try to cause a distraction, but if Damon worked out it was a distraction their plan would fail.

There was nothing he could do, and he had to accept that. He decided to continue to watch, if Damon did anything that might endanger Aramis’ life he would intercede, he would have to, despite the consequences that might have. 

Damon had forced Aramis over onto his front, the marksman was putting up a fight. But against the bigger man and whilst carrying an injury Aramis stood little chance. Damon cruelly pulled Aramis’ arms backwards causing the injured man to cry out in pain as his wrists were bound. Damon hit Aramis to the side of the head before reaching forwards and grabbing a rag which he stuffed into Aramis’ mouth gagging him. 

Satisfied that his captive was not going to cause him any more issues Damon rose from his position leaning over Aramis and began to loosen his breeches before doing the same to Aramis, pulling his breeches and underclothes down to his boots. D’Artagnan could tell Aramis was breathing hard, he knew what it felt like to be in that position. When it had happened to him, Aramis had been there to offer comfort. Aramis was alone, d’Artagnan found he could not watch anymore, he stepped back from the window. 

He waited in the neighbouring house’s doorway. He hoped that Damon would throw Aramis out onto the street, much as he had before, although without assaulting him further. D’Artagnan was not sure he would be able to stop himself from stepping forward if that were to happen again. 

When the door finally opened he heard Damon speaking.

‘When I’ve finished my duty at the Palace I’ll be back, perhaps you’ll be a bit more amenable by then my love…don’t go anywhere will you?’

Damon chuckled to himself as he locked the door and walked away, whistling as he did so.

D’Artagnan waited a few seconds for Damon to disappear around the corner before peeling himself away from the doorway he was hiding in. He walked back to the window and peered through. Aramis was lying on the floor of the bedroom. He was very still. D’Artagnan decided he was not going to leave his lover there. If the plan did not work they would leave Paris, it was the only answer, Aramis needed his help and it could not wait.

MMMM

The Cardinal was talking to one of his clergymen, the King was discussing some matter of state with a young nobleman whilst the Queen was with her ladies at a table further into the room. The scene quite typical thought Athos, as he and Porthos took up their positions by the door. 

Athos watched the Cardinal, he had to make his move at the right moment. He did not want to cause a scene. He would speak to the Cardinal quietly, he held just about enough esteem in the mans mind that he would be permitted to talk to him. But he had to wait until Damon was in the room. 

The two Red Guardsman would be relieved shortly, Athos just hoped the Cardinal remained where he was until that time. 

Damon and another guardsman entered quietly and relieved the two men standing to the right of the Cardinal. They were far enough away that a quiet conversation would not be heard.

Athos approached the Cardinal who spotted him. He shooed the clergyman away as Athos reached him. 

‘What do you want, I’m very busy,’ he said with barely disguised distaste. 

‘I have been informed that one of your guards has been stealing. I would like permission to arrest Damon and question him.’

The Cardinal did not appear to acknowledge what Athos had said, he glanced imperceptibly towards the King and then to Damon who was stood at attention staring ahead.

‘Where did this information come from?’

‘That is immaterial your Eminence, I am led to believe he has stolen property on him at this time, a simple search of him would show my information to be true.’

The Cardinal again glanced at the King who did not appear to have noticed him, ‘very well, let us, discreetly take him to one side and I shall search him. Much as you have a reputation for honesty Athos, I would not like to think you had planted something on my man.’

Athos dipped his head to the Cardinal and stepped back, he walked over to Porthos and nodded slightly. Porthos could not suppress a small grin. 

The Cardinal walked up to Damon and spoke to him. The man obediently followed him outside. Athos followed at a distance. 

Once out in the corridor the Cardinal spoke again to Damon.

‘Athos believe you have stolen property on your person. I know his information is false and I want to prove it.’

Damon glanced across to Athos with a scowl and then a small grin, ‘why does he think I’ve been stealing? I’ve not taken anything.’

‘Just let me prove to him why you are one of my most trusted guards.’

The Cardinal stepped forwards and patted down the mans jacket, pausing at one of the pockets. He reached in and pulled out the small religious book. The expression on the Cardinal’s face spoke volumes. 

He looked Damon in the face for a few seconds, before turning to the two Musketeers who were on duty outside the room.

‘Take him away.’

The men glanced at Athos who nodded. The stepped forward.

‘That’s not…I didn’t…that’s been planted…’ Damon looked at Athos, realisation dawning on his face, ‘the fucking whore, he planted it on me…’

Damon turned to the Cardinal who was already walking away examining the book for any damage. As the Musketeers dragged him away he shouted, ‘their fucking each other, you know that don’t you, sinning, right under your nose.’

The Cardinal was gone, but Damon was not finished, as he was marched away he managed to turn back to Athos, ‘I hurt him, just now…was going to go back for more…the fucker cried when I had him.’

Athos did his best not to react, as he returned to Porthos side. He did not repeat to Porthos what Damon had said, the big musketeer would not have been able to remain calm knowing that Aramis was injured. Athos just hoped d’Artagnan was able to get to their friend. 

MMMM

A swift kick to the door saw it swing open, after a last look up and down the road to ensure he had not been seen d’Artagnan entered Damon’s rooms and pushed the door shut behind him. He rushed to Aramis’ side. 

Unsure if his lover was injured or not, d’Artagnan gently untied his wrists and pulled the gag from his mouth. Aramis moaned and tried to move. 

‘Easy,’ said d’Artagnan as he slowly moved Aramis onto his back, ‘he’s gone, for good. Are you hurt?’

Aramis blinked a few times, he appeared unfocused. D’Artagnan began to run his hands over his lovers’ head and body in search of any injuries. Aramis breeches and underclothes were still undone but had been pulled back up, his doublet was twisted.

‘I want to take you back to your rooms, I doubt he’s going to come back here, but someone else may…the sooner we can leave the better…Can you manage that? I can clean you up properly there.’

Aramis nodded, ‘thank you…I wondered if you would follow me. I could have been here for hours otherwise…and if I was found like this,’ he indicated his state of dress, ‘and he had made allegations it would not have looked good.’

‘Even though it’s clear you weren’t here willingly.’

Aramis nodded again, he glanced towards the window, ‘did you see…what he did?’

D’Artagnan looked away briefly, ‘some of it, I couldn’t watch it all…’

‘I managed to slip the book into his pocket though, I did what I was supposed to do.’

‘Yes, you did. Now, come on,’ said d’Artagnan as he helped the injured man up. 

Aramis was a little unstable on his feet and leant heavily on d’Artagnan, but they managed to walk. Aramis grabbed his weapons belt as they passed the chair it was lying on. After a look around the room to ensure there was no trace of either of them having been there, they left to make a slow uncomfortable journey back to Aramis’ rooms. 

MMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that remains is for our beloved Musketeers to get back to a bit of normality. If you know what I mean ;-)
> 
> Last chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Aramis sat back in his chair after tossing another small log onto the fire. He pulled the blanket that was around his shoulders a little tighter. It was the first time he had been alone since he was attacked by Damon. The others having taken it in turns to stay with him. Now, a week later he had told them he did not need to be watched constantly.

The truth was he wanted to be alone for a while. D’Artagnan had been unsure about leaving him but Aramis could see the young man needed a break himself and the others had duties to attend to. With Treville away Athos had not needed to come up with a reason for Aramis’ absence whilst he recovered. 

The wound on his arm had been reopened by Damon’s rough treatment and he had been beaten by the man after he had been raped. The details of the attack were hazy for him. He thought he had been unconscious for a while. He remembered Damon spent some time preparing him for sex saying he wanted Aramis to enjoy it. Aramis had found that ironic as he lay their bound and gagged, being forced into submission by a man who had systematically been blackmailing and beating him for weeks.

When Damon had forced himself into Aramis he had managed to relax enough that it was not too painful, but it was still an experience he never wanted to repeat again. Aramis had expected Damon to release him afterwards and had been shocked when the man simply pushed him to the ground and walked away telling him he would be back for anther round. He had lay there for the few minutes, before d’Artagnan appeared, wondering if he would be found. The thought that something would go wrong with the plan and Damon would return, perhaps in an enraged mood had worried him. D’Artagnan’s timely arrival had been most welcome.

Once d’Artagnan had got him home his lover had stripped him and washed him, cleaning the stench of Damon off his skin for the final time. It had felt cathartic. D’Artagnan had stitched the wound on his arm apologising constantly for causing him pain. He knew he had passed out whilst the stitches were going in as he awoke to find d’Artagnan gently wiping the perspiration from his face with a damp cloth.

He had been sore and bruised over most of his body but nothing too serious. The others were more concerned with his mental health. They insisted he talk to them, d’Artagnan, the only one of them to have been though a similar assault had been a source of comfort. They had talked about their experiences and each had cried whilst the other held them. Their shared experiences binding them further. 

Damon had continued to make allegations, but the Cardinal had simply dismissed them as the man’s attempt to cause problems. They did not think his stay in the Chatelet would be a long one, but they did not feel guilty about framing him, when he was indeed, a thief already. 

In another week or two he would be physically healed and back to the work he loved. And, he hoped, back to his new lover. D’Artagnan had made it quite clear they were not to touch each other until Aramis was fully fit. 

Aramis looked forward to being with d’Artagnan again. He wanted to thank his lover properly for all that he had done.

MMMM

‘You’re already here?’

‘Your powers of observation are astounding,’ replied d’Artagnan with a smile, he was sat, on the floor in front of the hearth prodding the fire with a poker.

Aramis shut the door, took of his hat, and began to unbuckle his weapons belts, ‘how was the Palace?’

‘Dull, although I did get a few minutes with Constance, her husbands away again so I may be over there for the next few days…’

‘Why would that bother me? I have mistresses to attend to, my purse is a little light and you don’t give me any money,’ Aramis said with a cheeky grin as he finished unbuckling his doublet and shrugging out of it.

D’Artagnan watched him carefully, looking for any sign of his lover still being in pain from the beating he had received from Damon. Aramis tilted his head as he realised he was being observed.

‘Sorry, but I know what you’re like…’

‘I am really fine. I do not hurt anywhere. The wound on my arm is healed and the bruises have all faded…please feel free to undress me yourself and check.’

‘I will in a minute,’ said d’Artagnan as he went back to building the small fire a little higher.

Aramis sat in the chair next to d’Artagnan and pulled off his boots and stockings before picking up the glass d’Artagnan was drinking wine from and taking a swig. D’Artagnan hooked the poker up and turned to face Aramis. He knelt up and shuffled forward, pushing the marksman’s knees apart so that he could get closer to his lover. He took the wine glass from Aramis’ hand and placed it on the floor before cupping his hand behind his lover’s head and pulling him forward slightly. He pressed his lips against Aramis’ darting his tongue out as he did so. Aramis opened his lips slightly and reciprocated. 

When Aramis tried to pull d’Artagnan’s shirt loose from his breeches the younger man stopped him. 

‘No, I’m to strip you, remember?’

Aramis smiled and sat back in the chair. D’Artagnan rubbed his hands along Aramis thighs and across his groin before popping open the buttons at the front of his breeches one at a time without taking his eyes off Aramis’. He started to pull at Aramis’ shirt, untucking it slowly, eventually forcing Aramis to sit forwards again so that he could pull it over his lover’s head. D’Artagnan pushed Aramis back in the chair again and began to gently run his hands across the now bare skin, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over each nipple as he reached them. Aramis let out a stifled moan, d’Artagnan chuckled before leaning forwards again to lay a line of kisses across the marksman’s chest.

D’Artagnan snaked his hands around his lover’s waist and pulled him forwards and up to stand as he did. He walked them through to Aramis’ bedroom where he stopped Aramis a few feet from the bed. He turned to him and kissed him firmly before kneeling in front of him and slowly pulling his breeches down. Aramis stepped out of them as d’Artagnan very slowly undid the mans underclothes pulling the ties as he looked back up at Aramis who was trying not to react to the teasing treatment he was receiving, but his half hard cock betrayed him and twitched in response. 

As d’Artagnan pulled Aramis’ underclothes down he licked and nipped at the skin on his lover’s hip being careful not to pay any attention to the cock that stood proud waiting to be seen to. He stood up and nodded towards the bed.

Aramis tilted his head in a silent question.

‘Your choice, but I’m going first, your punishment for being late,’ said d’Artagnan.

Aramis huffed in mock annoyance before reaching forward and untucking d’Artagnan’s shirt, ‘I want you naked to start with and then I want you lying on your back on the bed…you may be going first but I’m keeping control,’ he finished with grin.

D’Artagnan allowed Aramis to slowly strip him. Although the marksman did not take as long as he had, Aramis’ need to progress their encounter clear.

D’Artagnan picked up the bottle of oil only to find Aramis taking it out of his hand, ‘you’ll take too long…not sure I can wait,’ said Aramis by way of explanation before making a show of bending himself over the back of a chair and preparing himself for sex. D’Artagnan lay back on the bed, propped up on his elbows watching, his own cock hard and needing no further attention.

Once Aramis was satisfied he crossed back to the bed and straddled d’Artagnan, he slid his still oily fingers along d’Artagnan’s hard cock before moving forwards and leaning in for a kiss. D’Artagnan gasped as Aramis reached down to ease his partners cock into position. Aramis pushed himself back, onto d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan found himself moaning with pleasure as Aramis did the work, building a rhythm. D’Artagnan managed to move his arms to help support his lovers weight above him so that Aramis could concentrate on the thrusts.

D’Artagnan did not need to tell Aramis that he was close, the man was intuitive enough to know. But he did want Aramis to come at the same time so releasing the grip of his lovers shoulder he reached between them and took him in hand, timing his movements to Aramis’ own. D’Artagnan came and found he lost his rhythm on Aramis’ cock for a few seconds, earning himself a chuckle from the marksman. But he soon brought Aramis to a gasping end of his own. 

They disentangled themselves. Aramis, panting from the exertion, allowed d’Artagnan to arrange them both to lie closely as he grabbed the prepared cloth and wiped them both clean. 

‘You’ve not done that with me before,’ said d’Artagnan when he found his voice again.

‘I told you before I have plenty to teach you,’ replied Aramis as he leaned in to kiss the younger man again. 

D’Artagnan pulled Aramis in close to him, their naked bodies pressed firmly against one another. After a few minutes Aramis ran his hand down d’Artagnan back and pushed his fingers between his buttocks teasing him. D’Artagnan could not help flinching away from his lover’s touch. Aramis pretended not to notice, as he continued to kiss d’Artagnan whilst teasing him at the same time.

‘I give up, where do you want me,’ said d’Artagnan as he pushed himself onto his back, forcing Aramis to stop both the kissing and the teasing.

Aramis looked up for a moment as if he was deciding, ‘no more lessons tonight, just stay where you are.’

D’Artagnan shifted himself slightly to lay in the centre of the bed as Aramis grabbed a pillow to put under his back. He pushed d’Artagnan’s legs up as he reached for the oil. He handed it to his lover who pulled out the stopper and poured some of the contents onto Aramis’ fingers. Holding d’Artagnan’s left leg back he reached down and without breaking eye contact slipped his finger into his lover, slowly and with great care. D’Artagnan felt his breath quicken.

There was always a memory of the first time Aramis had performed this task that popped into his head unbidden. Him bent forward on his forearms, terrified of what was to come, seeing Aramis barely able to stop himself from crying at what he was putting d’Artagnan through in an effort to make the forthcoming assault easier for him.

The first few times they had been together it had become clear to them both that this task was never going to be without the memories, but Aramis had managed to make each experience since a pleasurable one. 

Concentrating on the positive, pleasurable feeling he knew he would get d’Artagnan slowed his breathing, Aramis eased his finger in a little more then pulled it almost out, before once more sliding it in. D’Artagnan closed his eyes when Aramis hooked the finger and hit the spot that always caused him to arch his back and the marksman to chuckle. A second finger soon joined the first, d’Artagnan hummed his approval and, had Aramis not got a firm grip on his leg keeping him still, he may have tried to thrust himself forward, yearning for more. When the third finger was pushed into him he moaned in pleasure. All too soon the fingers were removed. D’Artagnan opened his eyes and watched Aramis use his already oiled hand to work his cock to full hardness before lining himself up.

Aramis slowly pushed himself into d’Artagnan who gasped and hummed contentedly, he reached down and grabbed his own cock and pulled at it in time with Aramis’ gradually building thrusts. Taking a little longer the second time, they came in unison, both huffing out a breath as they did so. 

Panting Aramis withdrew from d’Artagnan who was disappointed when his lover stepped away. He reached out a hand to try to grab Aramis’ but the marksman chuckled and grabbed the dampened cloth. D’Artagnan allowed his lover to clean them both up for a second time before forcefully grabbing him and pulling him back onto the bed. He pulled Aramis in and held him tightly, landing kisses down his neck and over his shoulder.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before d’Artagnan shivered.

‘I’ll stoke the fire up a bit,’ said Aramis as he tried to pull away from d’Artagnan’s firm embrace.

‘No, stay here and keep me warm.’

D’Artagnan turned onto his side, Aramis tucked himself behind him, curling into him as if he had always belonged there.

Contentedly, they both drifted off to sleep. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great reviews.
> 
> I really do not think there is anywhere else for this story to go. Unless you lovely reviewers have any ideas? Honestly, how many more horrible things can I do to them?
> 
> I do have an idea for a humorous one shot that would be set in the same AU – which I may add to this when it’s written. (It’s written in my mind, but I doubt you will be able to read it there).


End file.
